


晨间

by Clematissy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: Cel诺亚x精灵化克拉摩尔
Relationships: CelCla, Noah/Clamor
Kudos: 1





	晨间

“到底什么时候才能写完啊？看见哥哥这么辛苦我好心疼。”  
嗯？刚刚不是才来问过同样的话吗？  
克拉摩尔迷迷糊糊地伸手，想要拍拍小鬼的头表达一下象征性的敷衍，却感觉手臂非常沉重根本无法动弹，手指微微弯曲，甚至感到一阵酸麻。  
“再睡会吧。”小鬼的声音出现在耳边，克拉摩尔甚至感觉到他轻轻地抱了自己一下。  
但是他并没有离开，克拉摩尔感觉得到他就在自己附近，一会触碰自己的耳尖，一会拨弄自己的手指，甚至朝着头顶吹气，带起几根金色的发丝。  
就在诺亚打算尝尝哥哥耳朵的味道时，克拉摩尔终于克服了身体的疲惫醒了过来。他转过头，露出印着袖子褶皱的侧脸，淡绿色的瞳孔中映出诺亚微笑的脸庞。  
小鬼也长大了。他心想。  
诺亚的脸庞俊美而干净，褪去了少年时的青涩，浑身上下源源不断地向外散发魅力，长成了克拉摩尔最喜欢的样子。  
当克拉摩尔端详诺亚时，诺亚也在看他——清晨的阳光透过拉开的窗帘照进来，在淡绿色的瞳孔中折射成金黄，一如他睡得散开的金色长发，让虚无的日光有了美的形态。  
“哥哥终于注意到我了。”诺亚的语气听起来像是在撒娇。他的脸上带着笑意，将手指伸进了克拉摩尔的衣领，“接下来的时间总该属于我了吧？”  
克拉摩尔这才发现，自己的衣襟已被解开，腰带更是不翼而飞。诺亚微凉的手指按住乳头，如同打开了沉睡的身体的开关，血液在血管里乱窜，继而往身下汇聚。  
诺亚没有给他惊讶的机会，亲吻着精灵的耳尖，从上衣往裤子一路摸索，手指在皮  
肤摩挲打圈，趁着克拉摩尔还没反应过来，握住了他的性器。  
诺亚的手有些冷，晨勃的性器却是热的，二者的温度很快融为一体，随着摩擦与抚摸的动作愈演愈烈。  
“想做。”诺亚盯住克拉摩尔的双眼，蓝色的虹膜中蕴含渴望、挑逗、占有欲等等，最终逐渐溶解，犹如星辰一般在眼眸中缓缓旋转，交织成克拉摩尔的全部。  
“啊……嗯……我……”啰嗦的克拉摩尔突然有点不知所措，也许是脑袋还没有完全清醒，一时组织不起语言。但诺亚并不会浪费时间等待，他凑近心爱的哥哥的嘴唇，吻了上去。  
唇舌纠缠，即使是七塔的学者也从没研究过这方面的内容，诺亚却精于此道，将舌头伸进克拉摩尔的口腔，非常熟练地引领着他的呼吸。  
唇分，克拉摩尔脸上浮现一层红晕，胸膛起伏着，心脏跳动得异常激烈。诺亚示意他站起来，脱掉碍事的衣服，沾了润滑的膏体，进行细致的准备工作。  
克拉摩尔趴在桌上，羞耻地撅起屁股，身体止不住地发抖。偶尔诺亚按到敏感的地方还会发出一点声音，然后立刻捂住嘴巴，妄想在这种时候也保持沉默。  
诺亚对他的小动作视而不见，事实上他们已经有好几天没有做过了，克拉摩尔一直忙于工作，甚至连卧室也不回了。比起在小事上施以惩罚，诺亚现在更想进到哥哥体内，再一点一点的算账，用实际行动给他点教训。  
诺亚抽出手指，连裤子都来不及脱，便将浑身赤裸的克拉摩尔按在桌上，从他的身后缓慢进入。诺亚实际很享受这个过程，他能从哥哥颤抖的身躯、缩紧的肠道来判断出自己对于他的影响。  
二人前胸贴着后背，已紧密地连结在了一起。克拉摩尔气还没喘匀，诺亚便动了起来，在湿热的肠道中浅浅抽插，那感觉十分惬意。克拉摩尔的敏感点被反复摩擦，腹中泛起阵阵酸麻，他趴在桌上，调动全身力气汇聚至胯下，诺亚动作受阻，随手拍了拍他的臀部。  
“哥哥不要拒绝我啊～”诺亚从背后抱住他，声音有点点委屈。  
他已经长得足够大了啊。克拉摩尔心想，从小就不让人省心，长大后更是让自己束手无策，真不知道他那段时间经历了什么……  
诺亚环住他的腹部，抚摸光洁赤裸的肌肉，将哥哥搞得全身泛红。他加快了冲撞的速度和力道，皮肉拍击声和水声在房间中环绕，其间还夹杂着他的喘息声和克拉摩尔的呻吟声。但是还不够，他想要哥哥叫得更大声。  
他还想进得再深一点，进到从未踏足之地，进到最温柔最温暖的地方，将哥哥完全占有，再将自己的全部奉献给他。  
诺亚抱紧他，将头靠在哥哥的肩上，感受到他的战栗，也感受到紧致的穴道被自己搅得湿滑。诺亚安抚般地轻吻克拉摩尔的后颈，继而以更猛烈、更放肆的动作攻击他。  
克拉摩尔满眼是泪，只觉得自己被诺亚任意摆布，做得脚软。  
高强度工作数天后，疲惫的身体并不足以支撑长时间的性爱，克拉摩尔没过多久便射了，粘稠的白色精液喷洒在桌面，甚至殃及堆叠的书本。  
诺亚随之宣泄出来，亲吻哥哥失神的双目和眼角的泪水，想将他带回卧室再来几发。  
“不……”克拉摩尔全身止不住的发抖，“我的书……我的、我好不容易做完的工作……”  
“全部都要重做……”  
\- END-


End file.
